


King of My Heart

by Southern_Natter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Natter/pseuds/Southern_Natter
Summary: "Bucky first spotted him jogging through Central Park on a crisp October morning. Well, no, that wasn’t quite true. Bucky first saw him at the Captain America exhibit when his class went to the Smithsonian during the 7th grade. Bucky remembers looking up at the wax figure of the handsome man and thinking for the first time that he might be gay."Perhaps Steve Rogers is such a good person that fate decided to give him a second chance with the love of his life. Perhaps Bucky is very much interested in getting to know the sweet guy behind the Captain America persona.*Will update rating and tags as I figure out where this story is taking me. Just know that they will, eventually, bone.





	1. We Have to Stop Meeting Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, and I wrote this first chapter in one go at 2 am. Don't judge me.  
> Title from Taylor Swift, characters from Marvel.  
> In this universe, James Barnes died when he fell off Zola's train during CATFA. Now, sometime after the events of Avengers AoU, Bucky is a recently discharged veteran trying to figure out why he keeps running into Captain America. Steve is fairly certain he's seeing a ghost. Bucky just wants to touch his butt. Enjoy.

Bucky first spotted him jogging through Central Park on a crisp October morning. Well, no, that wasn’t quite true. Bucky first saw him at the Captain America exhibit when his class went to the Smithsonian during the 7th grade. Bucky remembers looking up at the wax figure of the handsome man and thinking for the first time that he might be gay. Bucky ended up learning a lot about himself that day at the museum, particularly when he wandered through the Howling Commandoes exhibit and spotted the picture of James Barnes laughing next to Captain America. His parents had never been shy about the fact that they’d named their son after Captain America’s best friend, but Bucky had never actually realized how closely he resembled his namesake. As the projector flipped through the roll of black and white photos, Bucky became entranced by the images of Barnes. It was like looking at a mirror, and it made his head hurt. He brushed it off, hoping no one else saw the uncanny resemblance, and went back to secretly ogling the Captain with the rest of his classmates.

But that had been a museum exhibit. And honestly, no amount of wax or photos could do the actual man justice. Bucky wondered if maybe he had misidentified the guy, but then a group of young girls approached him along the path. A pretty redhead, probably not much younger than Bucky, spotted him sitting on a nearby bench and asked him to take a photo. Bucky grabbed the pink phone with his real hand and aimed it at the group of girls as they posed next to the icon. It was then that Steve noticed Bucky, and his face turned white. As Bucky snapped a few photos, Steve dropped his fake smile in exchange for a look of disbelief. Bucky handed the phone back to the girl, and went back to his bench. He still had a few minutes before he had to return home and a few bites of his sandwich left to enjoy.

The girls went back to their business, but Steve hadn’t moved. Bucky wondered if it was rude for him to keep staring, but Steve was staring too so what did it matter? After a minute of very uncomfortable eye contact, Bucky was ready to just approach Steve and let him know that yes, he did look like his old war buddy, when suddenly Steve turned and bolted down the path. Bucky watched his shapely ass run away in his jogging pants and wondered how he ever thought he was straight. But Steve was gone, and Bucky decided to let the weird moment go. He’d tell his sister about seeing Captain America, maybe add the image of that beautiful behind to his spank bank, and move on with his very boring life.

~

Two weeks later, Bucky had mostly forgotten about the encounter and was throwing himself into physical therapy like it was his only purpose. When he’d first come back to America, he’d put off visits to the VA hospital and insisted that he was fine. He stayed with his family for a while before finding his own apartment in Brooklyn, and promptly declined any offer for medical attention. But the panic attacks from hearing car doors slam and the constant reminder that he didn’t have one of his fucking arms finally landed him in the lobby of the VA hospital near his apartment. They set him up with a nice lady named Gail who had a kind voice but killer work ethic to help him with PT. He was assigned a psychologist, a skinny guy from Chicago named Crispin, and the two occasionally had lunch at Dyker Park whenever Gail let him out early. 

As Bucky fought the gnawing agoraphobia that had developed since being honorably discharged, he grew to depend on his visits with Crispin and Gail. They didn’t care that he flinched at every noise or that he constantly forgot that he couldn’t actually feel anything with his prosthetic hand. They just seemed happy enough that he kept coming back for each appointment and kept up with his PT and journaling while at home.

But sometimes Gail had to draw the line and force Bucky to stop using her PT office like a gym and go home. She would remind him that there was a perfectly good Planet Fitness by his apartment and push him out the door with a, “Go make new friends!” Bucky usually ignored her and instead headed home to mope alone with a tub of ice cream and his collection of Frasier DVDs.

He was on his way to do just that when his sister called him and demanded that they grab dinner.

“Can’t you just pick up something on your way to my place, Becca?” Bucky asked, promptly ignoring Gail’s exasperated face as he walked out of the building. The first time Bucky got a call from Rebecca while at the hospital, Gail assumed she was his girlfriend and congratulated him on meeting someone. After nearly choking to death on his water, Becca asked if Gail was his girlfriend. Bucky fought through an embarrassing introduction and grumbled death threats at both of them until they finally stopped laughing.

“Is it so much to ask that you treat me like a proper lady and take me out to dinner every once and awhile?” Becca volleyed back.

“Fine. Where do you want to eat?”

“Brennan & Carr.”

Bucky dropped his messenger bag into the passenger seat as he slid into his ancient, red Pinto. “What kind of ‘proper lady’ wants to eat at an old sandwich dive?”

“The one who’s giving your lame ass the time of day. Now treat me to a roast beef with jus and call me pretty.”

Bucky argued with her for a few more minutes on the phone as he drove to the diner before hanging up to park. Becca climbed out of her Mini Cooper as he pulled up, dressed in her classiest flannel and leggings.

“No tiara and pearls today, madam?” he asked as he approached.

Becca shot him a rude gesture before locking arms with him and leading him inside. “I wanted to blend in with you peasants. Now buy me a beer before I ask someone else to.”

“Like anyone else would want to,” Bucky cooed in a mockingly sweet tone.

“You are extra hateful today, Bucky. You’re lucky that I like you.”

Suddenly a blonde head jerked up from a nearby table and whipped around to look at them. His spoon clattered against his bowl as he dropped it, drawing Bucky’s attention. A pair of beautiful blue eyes met his, and Bucky felt something squirming in his stomach. It was Steve, again, this time with a bowl of chowder instead of a flock of girls. By the expression on his face, he was as startled as Bucky to see each other again. And like last time, his skin was paling as he continued to stare in disbelief at Bucky.

Becca tugged at his arm, breaking the staring contest. Bucky could feel his face and neck grow warm from getting caught. “Just because he’s famous doesn’t mean you get to stare at him like an animal in a zoo. We live in New York, for fucks sake. This isn’t the first time you’ve seen a celebrity,” she hissed at him quietly.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up and order already,” Bucky growled back. They paid and took their food to a booth on the other side of the restaurant, but Bucky felt Steve’s eyes on him the whole time.

~

After much consideration and a few masturbation sessions, Bucky finally came to the conclusion that it was just a coincidence. Yes, he probably looked like a ghost to the poor guy, but Steve was smart enough to know that this Bucky was not the same as his Bucky. Probably. Bucky had met some real idiots during his time with the Marines, but Captain America was a super-human. Surely that meant he was super-smart too. Regardless, it was silly to think that Steve was following him just because they ran into each other again. After all, Brennan & Carr had been around since the 40s, so Steve was probably just visiting places from his youth. Bucky being there was just a total coincidence and they would probably never see each other again.

Until literally five days later when Bucky spotted Steve at the farmer’s market.

Bucky was getting good at finding Steve’s Dorito-shaped body in a crowd. His wide shoulders and the back of his golden head were Bucky’s new Where’s Waldo. Stark Tower was in Manhattan, so why in the world would Captain America be in Bensonhurst on a Sunday morning buying tomatoes?

Bucky decided that as long as Steve didn’t see him, everything would be fine. And for a few booths, it WAS fine. And then Steve stopped at Bucky’s favorite fruit stand just as the owner spotted Bucky.

“Bucky, my boy!” the owner shouted, clapping his hands together gleefully. “How are you? My wife sent your sister a wonderful recipe for plum biercake. You’ll have to let us know what you think of it!”

Like clockwork, Steve whipped around to see Bucky trying to hide behind various strangers. Realizing that the gig was up, Bucky sheepishly approached the stall. 

“Yeah, she told me the other day at dinner. We’re going to bake one for Ma this week. I was actually hoping you might have some plums that aren’t too ripe yet?”

Steve tried to shuffle out of the way but didn’t get too far with his giant frame and the crowd behind them. Bucky got far closer than he would have preferred as he stretched out his hands to take the offered bag of plums. He could tell that Steve was staring at him while trying very hard to make it look like he wasn’t. Bucky reached in his messenger bag to grab his wallet when a hand reached out in front of him.

“Here, keep the change.”

Bucky looked up to see Steve handing over a $10 bill.

“Thank you very much, Mr. Rogers!” The owner handed Steve a plum with a nod before turning to his other customers.

“Ugh, thanks. You didn’t have to do that,” Bucky stuttered out.

Steve ducked his head, blushing up to his ears. “Plums are about to go out of season, and I’m sure your mom would love to have some before they go away for the winter.” Now face-to-face, Steve refused to make eye contact.

“You live nearby? This is kinda out of the way from Manhattan.” Bucky didn’t know why he was trying to keep a conversation going. Childhood crushes will make you do weird stuff, he guessed.

Steve nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah, nearby, yeah.”

Bucky furrowed his brow. Captain America was weird in real life. Oh well. “Anyway, I should get going. Thanks for the plums.” Bucky quickly turned around and darted off in the opposite direction. He’d just have to get the rest of his produce another time.

~

Three days later, Bucky slid on his jogging pants and sneakers before heading out into the October morning. The sun was just about to peak out over the horizon, and Bucky liked to have a coffee as he watched the sunrise. He had just slid his ear buds in and was exiting his apartment when he spotted the usual Dorito Man loitering around on the street across from him. Bucky froze for a second, wondering if Captain America had a hit out for him for some reason. Bucky hadn’t done anything illegal while in the Marines, so he wasn’t sure why the military would send Steve to stalk and kill him. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

“Are you following me?” Bucky shouted as he crossed the street. Steve looked surprised but didn’t move away. “I’m talking to you. Are you following me?”

“No? Why are you here?” Steve asked, pushing blonde bangs out of his face. Damn his beauty, Bucky seethed.

“I live here! Why are YOU here?”

Steve’s brow twitched. “These are still apartments? I assumed the city would have torn them down by now.”

Bucky blinked dumbly before remembering his anger. “What are you talking about? You know what, never mind. Stop following me!”

“I’m…I’m not. I used to live in these apartments back before the War. My mind got away from me as I was running, and I just ended up here.”

To Bucky’s credit, he did look down long enough to check that Steve was wearing soft track pants and a shirt so thin from wear and sweat that Bucky could totally see his abs. But he was still skeptical. “That’s not in the museum exhibit. I feel like someone would have mentioned that I live in Captain America’s old apartment building if that were true.”

Steve cracked a smile. “I lied on my last enlistment form. I made up addresses whenever I submitted a new one. After the serum, no one asked so I guess no one knew. The only person who would have known was Buck-“ Steve’s mouth snapped close. He looked down at the ground, and his shoulder began to shake.

Bucky panicked. “Oh, okay. Um, that’s cool then, I guess. We should put up a plaque or something.” Steve refused to look up at him. Nervously, Bucky reached out and gently brushed one of Steve’s upper arms. “Hey, look, I’m sorry for being such a jerk earlier. Let’s go get a coffee and you can tell me why you’ve been haunting Brooklyn, yeah? Nice hot coffee?”

Steve finally smiled and looked up at him, looking very tired all of a sudden. “That’d be great.”

~

Steve refused to let Bucky pay for the coffees, and Bucky blushed while thinking of all the sugar daddy jokes Becca would make later. They sat down on a bench outside, watching the sunrise. Bucky blew on his coffee quietly, refusing to break the silence. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long for Steve to open up.

“I grew up here in Brooklyn. My parents lived nearby, and Bucky and I eventually got an apartment together. I was studying to be an artist. Bucky had a job at the grocery store, and it was a miracle that we made enough money to survive on. I got sick a lot, and Bucky would pick me up soup from Brennen & Carr whenever he got enough in tips. Whenever I wasn’t sick, Bucky would try to hook me up with girls or drag me to a science expo, sometimes both. The last night we were together before Bucky left for Europe we went to see Howard Stark’s new flying car. The next time I saw Bucky, he was strapped to a table in a Hydra facility, half dead and without hope.”

Bucky let Steve talk, absorbing the information. Steve didn’t look at him while he rambled, but at least he wasn’t shaking like before. Bucky was certain that Tony  
Stark himself would fly up and murder him if he made Captain America cry. 

“You know, you look a lot like Bucky,” Steve finished quietly.

“Yeah, I had no idea until I went to your exhibit at the Smithsonian. The comics weren’t drawn very realistically, so I didn’t realize it growing up. Then I saw the two of you in an old photo reel, and it was like looking at a picture of myself. Dad always loved the comics, so he was eager to name me after Captain America’s best friend. Then I hit puberty and started looking like him too. It was always weird, but I know it must be much stranger for you.”

“I thought I was seeing a ghost the first time, but I knew that there was no way you were my Bucky so I tried to forget. Then I started having dreams about Buck, so I came back to Brooklyn for a few days to relive old memories. Then that girl said your name, and I was suddenly eighteen again. I was watching you flirt with some dame while we waited for our sandwiches and sodas before heading out to see the Dodgers play. It…it hurt.”

Bucky grimaced. “Sorry, man. I can’t even begin to know how that must feel.”

Steve shook his head and forced himself to smile. “Enough about me. Tell me about yourself, Modern Bucky.”

Laughing, he popped the lid back onto his coffee. “I’m not very interesting. The only thing I’ve done of note was enlist. Went to the Marines right out of high school and stayed until a helicopter exploded and I lost my arm. Now I just lurk around the VA and spend time with my sister Rebecca. She’s the girl you saw me with at that dive.”

“Thank you for your service,” Steve said, finally meeting Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky snorted. “That’s very surreal coming from Captain America. I should be thanking you.”

Steve seemed to think on that for a moment and finally nodded. “I guess. I mean, if you really did want to thank me, maybe you’d let me buy you a coffee again some time?”

All the air in Bucky’s body rushed out of him all at once.

“I mean, unless you’re not…you know, unless that’s…um….”

Bucky quickly reached out and grabbed Steve’s knee to stop him from spiraling further. “No! No, that’s…perfect, actually. I’d love to.”

Steve chanced a look up from under his bangs, a grin sliding across his face. “Really?”

Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled regardless. “Are you sure you’re not still a teenager? You certainly don’t act like you’re a century old.”

“Technically, I’m only 33. But it’s been a while since I’ve done anything like this, so forgive me for being a bit rusty.”

A generic ringtone cut through the quite morning, making Bucky jump. Steve reached into his pocket and fished out a phone. He frowned at the screen before looking back at Bucky. “I’m so sorry, Bucky. I’d love to talk longer, but duty calls.”

Bucky pulled out a pen from his bag and then drug Steve’s arm onto his lap. His writing was still messy since he hadn’t yet gotten used to using his non-dominant arm, but the numbers were clear enough for Steve to read. “Call me when you’re done saving the world from the next catastrophe, okay?”

Steve’s smile was blinding and beautiful in the glowing sunshine. “Yeah. See you later, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled and waved him off as Steve answered his phone. Bucky threw away his empty coffee cup, took one last disbelieving look at Steve, and started jogging back towards his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you can guess where I got the 2 VA doctors' names. Hopefully we can get to the good stuff next chapter. Leave comments and kudos to add fuel to this dumpster fire.


	2. Dating a National Icon Is Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on a date to Coney Island. How cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell by now, I'm taking some artistic liberties with the plot of CA: Civil War. Therefore, spoilers be here.
> 
> In my universe, Peggy dies before the team learns about the Sokovia Accords. She dies after that point in the movie so that Sharon Carter can inspire Steve to fight the Accords, but that's unnecessary since Bucky is alive and with Steve in my universe. We can hash out plot details in the comments later if you want.
> 
> Regardless, here is the next chapter of this mess.
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen the beautiful Camaro that RDJ gifted to Chris Evans, do yourself a favor and look it up after reading this. It has the freaking Captain America star all over the damn thing. I love it.

“So as it turns out, dating a national icon and super hero is kinda weird.”

“What was your first clue, Sherlock?”

“Well, it’s just…. I fantasized about dating him all the time when I was a teen, but I never knew enough about the actual Steve Roger to consider what dating him would realistically be like.”

“Does he not actually eat apple pie for every meal and drive a Ford with an American Flag flowing from the tailgate?”

“Becca.”

“Sorry, please continue.”

“He…. Okay, so he’s obviously very aware of modern technology and seems to be taking to the 21st century well, but then he’ll have moments where he grumbles about the Dodgers being traitors or forgets who the current president is. It’s very odd.”

“So what? You’re dating everyone’s racist grandpa; you knew what you were getting into when you started seeing him.”

“First off, he’s not racist. He’s the most tolerant person in the world. And I guess I never thought about how weird this world must be to him now. He takes genuine joy in helping little old ladies cross the street, and he cried once while watching a video of a cat playing with a ball of yarn. He’s just such a sweet guy, and I can’t imagine him ever hurting anyone.”

“You’re rambling, Bucky.”

“I guess I just always thought that he’d be some big, strong, masculine hunk who’d come rescue me from a bunch of Nazis with machine guns in both hands. He’d kiss me like I was a damsel as a building blew up behind us or something. And I mean, he is still kinda that when he’s working as Captain America. But when he’s with me, Steve is the kind of guy who wants to pet every dog he meets. He hates mustard and gets genuinely upset when his cakes crack after they come out of the oven. It’s so weird to see two sides of the same person like that.”

“Do you like both sides of him? This isn’t stopping you from seeing him again, right?”

“No, no, I adore him. But it’s hard to know when I’m overreacting about something. Like, he never initiates any sort of physical contact when we’re in public. For a while, I thought maybe I was wrong about him liking me. Then when I confronted him about it, he got this sad look in his eyes and apologized. He said that being gay was considered a mental illness his whole life, so he’s just not used to the idea of letting himself relax while in public. I felt so guilty!”

“You are such a boy. Misunderstandings happen all the time in normal, non-super hero relationships. You gotta just communicate. No reason to get yourself into a tizzy every time you overthink something. Anyway, it’s almost 4 so you better get ready. Where’s he taking you to?”

“Coney Island. He said he wants to see if I’ll puke from too many rollercoaster rides.”

“Ew. You guys are sickeningly sweet and totally gross.”

“Like you have any room to talk. You and that Proctor guy are equally disgusting.”

“Shut up, you whore. Make sure you wear the leather jacket Aunt Ida bought you last Christmas with your blue Henley and text me if you get into his pants.”

“A lady never kisses and tells, Rebecca.”

“If you’re a lady, I’m the Queen of England. Have fun!”

~

Bucky didn’t end up puking, thank god, and Steve gave him a stuffed bear for winning their bet.

The lady running the High Striker had been very excited to see Steve and insisted that he give the game a try. Steve had grabbed the mallet like an eager child, smile wide and infectious, before striking the pedal so hard that the puck cracked when it slammed into the bell. He squinted up at the bell with a grimace and sheepishly handed the mallet back to the woman. She laughed delightedly and handed over a prize bear, swearing no harm had been done.

They had walked a few yards away before Steve seemed to remember their previous conversation about PDA and gave the bear to Bucky. “For not throwing up,” he explained.

They walked closely, shoulders brushing as they made their way through the park. The sun was setting, and Bucky was about to suggest that they grab dinner when Steve’s cell phone began to ring. Steve checked the caller ID before shoving the phone back into his pocket.

Bucky frowned. “Don’t you need to answer that?”

“Nope. They know I’m busy.”

“They? Did you just ignore a call from the Pentagon?”

Steve ran a hand through his blonde bangs, sweeping then back out of his eyes. “No, its just Natasha. But I told her and Tony that I was busy today, so I’m not going to answer.”

“So if they’re calling, doesn’t that mean that something very important and possibly dangerous is happening?”

“There are 7 other Avengers. They can handle one crisis by themselves.” Steve paused to think before gingerly reaching out to touch Bucky’s wrist. “Plus, I was hoping maybe you’d let me come to your place and I could make you lasagna Bolognese?”

Bucky could feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest. “You want to make me dinner?” he asked shyly.

“I would love to-“

Steve’s phone began to ring again, and the two suddenly realized how close they had been standing to one another. Steve moved back on instinct and hovered his hand over his pocket, trying to decide if he should answer it or not.

“It’s okay, Steve. Just see what they want. If it’s so important, they’ll just keep calling until you pick up.”

Frowning, Steve fished out his phone. He made eye contact with Bucky before quietly saying, “YOU are important,” before answering the call.

Bucky felt his face flush as he tried not to listen in on Steve’s call. He knew how important separation between his work and his personal life was, and god only knew what international spy secrets Natasha was telling Steve over the phone. Bucky didn’t want to be assassinated for knowing too much on accident.

Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. “Fine, I’ll be right there. Tell Tony he should take a Xanax before I get there; I can hear him stressing. Bye.”

Bucky smiled, disappointed that their date would have to end but ultimately understanding. Becca was wrong, regular dating would never be the same as dating a super hero. Some things just had to come first.

“I’m so sorry, Bucky. I have to go.” Steve bit his lip and looked down, obviously very upset.

Bucky felt his stomach knot up. “Is it something dangerous?”

“No, no, it’s a meeting with a military official. It apparently has to happen right now or else Tony will spontaneously combust or something. If I had to guess, it probably has something to do with Nigeria.”

Bucky nodded, wheels turning in his head. “Is it…something classified?”

Steve frowned. “I’m…not sure. I mean, the Lagos footage is all over Youtube, so it’s not like it’s a secret or anything.”

“Would the meeting take long?”

Understanding washed over Steve’s face. He grinned. “No, it probably won’t. Bucky, would you like to come over to my house for lasagna Bolognese after my meeting? I mean, it’s not technically a house, it’s a floor of the Stark tower, but that’s close enough I guess. I-“

“Steve, you’re rambling. Yes, I would love to see your house.”

Steve clapped his hands together, smile stretching from ear to ear. “Okay, great, we’ll take my car. Let me call Natasha back and tell her that I’m bringing company.” He dialed a number on his phone as he began walking back towards the parking lot.

Bucky walked close behind him, not wanting to get left behind. He sent a quick text to his sister while Steve was preoccupied with Natasha.

‘ Going to meet his Super family. Talk to you in the morning. ;) ‘

As they climbed into Steve’s Camaro, Bucky’s phone dinged with a new message.

‘ I knew that jacket would be a good choice. Remember to wear a rubber, dear! ’

Bucky hated his sister.

~

It was dark outside by the time they reached the new Avengers facility upstate. Steve pulled his Camaro next to the five other fancy cars parked in front of the glass entrance and shut off the engine. There was an old pick-up truck parked next to one of the sports cars and a line of black SUVs lined up along the lot.

“Who drives a beat-up truck to a super hero meeting?” Bucky asks as he and Steve approached the building.

“Clint. He’s…different. He usually just rides with Natasha. Must have been at home with his wife and kids when Tony called us all in.”

“Super heroes have families?”

Steve grinned and gently grabbed Bucky’s flesh hand. His palm was warm and their fingers laced together like they were made for it. “Not all of us, but most of us have people we care about. Tony has Pepper, Natasha has Bruce…I think…and Wanda’s been spending a lot of time with Vision lately. We don’t get to spend a lot of time meeting new people, so office romances are pretty common here.”

“But not you?” Bucky asks.

“Well, I had someone. Her name was Peggy, and she was a British spy during the War. She died a while back, the day I first saw you in Central Park, actually. But she had a long, happy life. And I’ve found you, so I guess it all worked out okay.”

Bucky wasn’t sure if that came out as romantic as Steve probably intended it to be, but he decided not to mention it. “I’m glad I’m important enough to bring home to the parents, at least!”

Steve pulled Bucky to a stop just outside the front door. “Bucky, I know that it’s not fair for me to keep interrupting our personal time with Avengers stuff. But please believe me; you are so incredibly important to me, more than anything else. I hope I can prove that to you. You aren’t a distraction or some passing interest for me. I want this to work.”

Steve lifted their joined hands to press a kiss against Bucky’s knuckles, and Bucky felt fireworks go off in his head.

“I believe you,” he whispered.

Steve smiled and leaned in, pressing their hands to his chest. Bucky could feel the heat radiating off of his body like a bonfire. His teal sweater was made of the softest cashmere, and Bucky wanted to bury his face in it and never leave. Steve lifted Bucky’s chin with his other hand and let his lips touch Bucky’s like they were made of glass. It only lasted a second, but it was sweeter than any other first kiss Bucky had ever had. He could spend forever letting Steve kiss him that softly, like Bucky was something precious.

“Yo Cap, get your ass in here before Tony has an aneurism.”

Steve didn’t jump back like he had earlier. He just slid his eyes over to glare at the man in the doorway before slowly backing away from Bucky. He kept their hands clasped together, and Bucky was thankful for the tether. He felt like he was full of helium and could float away any second.

“We’re coming, Sam. Is Pepper here?”

“No, she and Tony still aren’t speaking to one another. That guy is having a rough go in the dog house, and Ross isn’t helping the situation.”

Steve squeezed Bucky’s fingers. “Would you like to wait in the library? I’ll try to make this quick.”

“That’s fine! I’ll just…hang out.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at Bucky, but Steve ignored him. “Thanks. It’s that door right there. There’s a wet bar in there; feel free to make yourself at home.”

Bucky waved him off and walked on towards the room. “Go have fun with your Super Pals. I’ll try not to get too tipsy without you.”

Bucky heard Steve laugh before Sam asked quietly, “Where did you find that guy?”

Ignoring them in favor of a nice drink, Bucky helped himself to the whiskey and vermouth. It’d been a while since he’d had a really good Manhattan. He sipped his drink as he browsed the rows of books, finding a copy of Howard Stark’s Into the Future and settling down onto one of the leather sofas to read.

~

“Oh my god, Steve, he’s adorable! Where did you find him, the animal shelter?”

“Why does everyone think I picked up a stray? He’s my date. Now hush before you wake him up, Nat.”

Bucky was vaguely aware of being scooped up into someone’s arms, book falling from his chest onto the floor. He could smell Steve’s cologne, and he nuzzled into the neck by his face to get more of the smoky scent.

“Steve. Steve. He’s adorable. Can we please adopt him?”

“He’s not a dog!”

“No, he’s definitely a cat. That’s why I like him. Look at him, he’s practically purring!”

The soft, feminine laughter roused Bucky further from sleep, and he opened his eyes a bit to see a gorgeous redhead standing next to him.

“Hmm?” he mumbled, trying to ask without actually speaking.

“See, now you’ve woken him up. It’s okay, Bucky, go back to sleep,” Steve whispered, pulling Bucky closer to his chest.

Bucky decided to go with it and pushed his face back into Steve’s wonderful sweater. He smelled like sandalwood and leather and everything good in the world.

He dozed quietly while Steve carried him for a few minutes, only really waking when Steve opened the door to his room. Bucky swiveled his head around to take in the spacious apartment. It was mostly dark save for a single lamp turned on in the corner, but Bucky could make out the modern furnishings and large kitchen. The apartment looked like no one lived in it, almost like a staged house on TV. The only signs of personalization were the black and white photos on the fireplace mantel and Steve’s iconic shield leaning against the wall by the door.

Steve carefully put Bucky down so that he could explore while Steve shrugged off his denim jacket. “Are you hungry, Buck, or would you rather go back to sleep?”

Bucky walked closer to the fireplace, fascinated by a picture of himself in old style military gear. A set of dog tags rested next to the frame, and Bucky saw his own name carved into them. His head throbbed.

“I think I made too strong of a Manhattan earlier. I could definitely put down some of that lasagna you promised me.”

Steve laughed as he turned on the kitchen light. “I’ll get you a glass of water. Feel free to get comfortable.”

“Is this Peggy?”

Steve looked up quickly, shocked, before seeing where Bucky was pointing. “No, that’s my mom, Sarah. She used to make these meatballs that you loved-“ Steve cut himself off, looking down at the counter in shame. “I’m sorry, I meant…the other Bucky.”

“Hey, no, it’s okay. I get it. We look a lot alike. I don’t blame you for forgetting sometimes. Do you dissociate a lot?” Bucky asked as he approached the kitchen island.

Looking pained, Steve ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Not usually. It was just a really rough night. I’m not feeling like myself.”

Bucky wiggled his arms around Steve’s waist, burying his face in his shoulder. “Then why are you cooking, silly? Let’s order take-out and you can make me breakfast instead, how about that?”

Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s head and returned the hug. “That sounds perfect. We usually order from a nearby Chinese place if you’re interested.”

Bucky stood on his tiptoes and pressed his mouth to Steve’s. “Perfect. Do you want to tell me what’s got you so stressed?”

“117 countries and 5 Avengers want us to sign away our right to save the world. They want to put limitations on us and make us another branch of the UN. I’ve been defying orders from governments since I was eighteen, and it always turned out better when I did what I thought was right. The super serum didn’t just improve my body; it improved my moral compass and my instincts too. I don’t want some group of politicians with secret agendas giving me orders that I have no input on. But Tony and I are equal owners of the Avengers, and he has a different take on the whole situation.”

Bucky dipped his head down to place a row of kisses down Steve’s neck. “Why doesn’t Tony trust you?”

“Because he can’t trust himself,” Steve said as he ran a hand across the back of Bucky’s head. “His whole life is in turmoil right now after the incident with Ultron. And now Pepper isn’t speaking to him, and all he wants is for someone else to make the decisions so that he doesn’t have to answer for his own mistakes any more. If someone else is in charge, Tony doesn’t have to feel guilty when it all goes to hell.

“But that’s why we need to govern ourselves. We make decisions based on the greater good with the purpose of saving as many lives as possible. When we fail to save everyone, we have to hold ourselves accountable so that we don’t lose sight of our mission. Taking the blame off of us will only make us corrupt and lazy.”

Bucky was silent for a while, letting the words sink in. Eventually he turned to pull Steve into the living room before pushing Steve onto the ground.

“What are you doing?”

He shoved a phone into Steve’s hands before sitting down on the couch behind him. “Order the food and then relax. This topic is too heavy to have standing up.” Bucky shrugged off his own leather jacket before leaning forward to rub his flesh palm across Steve’s expansive shoulders. Steve tilted his head down to look at his phone, and Bucky used the moment to dig his knuckles along the vertebrae in Steve’s neck.

Steve placed the order, set his phone on the coffee table, and pulled off his sinfully soft sweater and the white t-shirt below it. Bucky took a second to admire the sea of rippling muscles before he got back to running his hand along the smooth skin.

“I wish I had two hands so I could do this properly. This damned prosthetic is good for absolutely nothing.”

“Maybe after Tony’s had a full night’s sleep, I can ask if he’d build you one.”

Bucky paused to kiss Steve’s neck. “That is incredibly sweet of you.”

“I just want a better back massage, that’s all,” he joked. Bucky poked him in the ribs for the jibe. “I mean it, though. I’m happy to do anything to help. I see how hard it’s been on you.”

“And I appreciate it. But we can discuss that tomorrow. I sat you down here so that you could keep hashing out your thoughts on what happened earlier. Stop changing the subject.”

Steve laughed, pulling Bucky’s hand over his shoulder for a second to kiss his palm. He let go quickly enough so that Bucky could resume his massage.

“I feel like the choice has already been made for me. Ross said that if we don’t sign the Accords, we’d be wanted criminals. It’d be difficult to operate under government supervision, but it’ll be a lot harder from inside a jail cell.”

“They can’t arrest Captain America. That’s ludicrous.”

“America may not want to, but 116 other countries would have no problem locking me up. I’m surprised that Wakanda doesn’t want our heads on a platter after that disaster in Lagos. And it’s not really me I’m worried about; it’s Wanda.”

“Is Wanda the one with the red glowy stuff?”

Steve laughed, his whole torso shaking with it. “Yeah, she’s real weird, that one. Far stranger than an AI inhabiting a nearly indestructible red suit or a billionaire walking around in a flying tin can.”

“Or a hundred-year-old frozen war veteran?”

“Totally the weirdest of the bunch,” Steve laughed.

“So why do you assume that you’d be immediately arrested?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, it’s not like Tony is going to lock you in handcuffs and drag you to the nearest prison if you refuse to sign, right? Just go undercover for a while until the world realizes that they need you again.”

Steve turned around between Bucky’s legs, resting his chin on a denim-clad knee. “What about Wanda? She doesn’t deserve that kind of life. And what about you? I couldn’t stand to stay away from you for that long.”

“Captain Rogers, there is a young man outside of your door requesting entry. I believe he is here with your food,” a voice announced from nowhere.

Bucky jumped at the sound. “What the hell was that?”

Steve stood and pulled his shirt back on. “She’s the new AI since Jarvis got locked into a physical body.”

“Hello, Sgt. Barnes. My name is Friday.”

Steve and Bucky both froze. “That’s not me. I’m not that Bucky.”

“My apologies,” she replied. A knock caught their attention once more.

“One second,” Steve yelled at the wooden door, pulling out his wallet. He turned the knob, revealing a man standing outside with a plastic sack full of Chinese to-go containers.

“Are you Mr. Rogers?” the man asked. “I have your food right here. Would you sign this receipt?”

Steve took the offered pen and paper, pressing the receipt to the wall to write his name. As soon as he turned to start writing, the man at the door pulled something out of his jacket.

Steve didn’t have time to really see the object or react in time to stop him before a loud bang echoed through the room. Bucky felt the familiar sting of a bullet in his gut before falling face-first onto the ground. 

Then, nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a date, am I right?! Still didn't bone tho....


	3. What a Weird Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

I’m with you till the end of the line.

I’m with you till the end of the line.

I’m with you till the end of the line.

I’m with you till the end of the line.

Bucky, stop!

Who the hell is Bucky?

 

~

 

“Hey, you’re awake. How’re you feeling, Buck?” Steve asked, leaning over the side of the bed.

Bucky blinked rapidly for a moment, adjusting to the bright room. The walls were made of transparent glass, and silver equipment surrounded the cot where Bucky lay. Steve was seated in a chair at Bucky’s side, holding one of his hands on top of the blankets.

“Weird. I had a strange dream. How long was I out?”

Steve reached over to a nearby table and handed Bucky a glass of water. “You woke up a couple of hours ago. You’ve been in and out for the past day at least. You’re lucky the bullet didn’t do much damage. The wound is healing nicely.”

Bucky could feel a dull throb in his gut, but it was nothing compared to some that he’d obtained while at war. “Did you find out who the guy was yet?”

“Natasha and I have different theories,” Steve said with a sigh. His forehead wrinkled in concern, and Bucky wished more than anything that he wasn’t the cause of it. “She thinks he was just some random guy with terrible aim sent after me. But he didn’t even come close to shooting in my direction.”

“Who would know or care that I was with you, though?”

“That’s what Natasha keeps saying. I don’t know, Buck, but something about it doesn’t feel right.”

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand. “Have you gotten to question him yet?”

“Sam and I have,” Natasha said as she entered the room. “He refuses to talk. Steve wants us to hand him over to the FBI instead of doing a thorough interrogation.”

“We aren’t judges, Nat. And we’re in enough hot water as it is without claims that we’re torturing random citizens,” Steve replied, tone sharp but not unkind.

“If he were some mastermind assassin, he wouldn’t have let us capture him, right?” Bucky asked. His bandages scratched uncomfortably at his skin.

“Or he knew that we were in a delicate situation with the Accords, so he wouldn’t have to do anything drastic to get out alive.”

“Steve, you’re paranoid. This guy is not some genius with a complicated plan. Who would want to hurt Bucky, anyway?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

Steve looked up at the doorway. “Tony, this is my…. This is Bucky.”

Tony approached the bed cautiously. “Ah, the one you asked the favor for.”

Bucky frowned. “What favor? To get me shot?”

“Ha, no,” Tony said with a flat tone. “Capsickle asked me to make a present for you. It’ll be done today. The project’s been slow going what with the active shooter investigation and all.”

“What-“

“Nope, not telling. Cap wants it to be a surprise. You just focus on healing up. And Cap, you need to focus on signing the Accords.”

Steve stood from his place at Bucky’s side, dropping his hand in the process. Bucky instantly felt colder without him. “I’m not signing them, Tony. We’ve talked about this enough already.”

Tony threw up his hands. “Do you WANT to be an active criminal? Is that your end goal here? Because that is absolutely what is going to happen if you don’t.”

“And a lot of people will die if I do.”

“A lot of people have already died, that’s why we’re doing all of this!”

“Tony, I have and always will stand for the American dream, not the American government. That’s why I was created; that’s my purpose.”

“Fat lot of good you’ll do for those people while you’re hiding underground like an anarchist.” Tony’s face was red with anger, but Steve stayed calm and sure.

“I don’t need a show of fireworks and flashy suits to get the job done.”

“Okay,” Natasha finally interrupted. “That’s enough out of both of you. This is just going to end in a pissing contest. Steve, you have until tomorrow to sign the Accords. The official signing will be in Vienna that afternoon. I think maybe you should stay here with Bucky during that in case we get any more visitors.”

Steve nodded, sitting back down. “I’m not leaving him alone after that.”

“Tony, go work on your project. There’s nothing else you can say to change his mind. He’ll either do it or not, arguing further won’t help anyone now.”

Tony scoffed but headed for the door. “Says you. I feed off of conflict. I live for the drama.”

“Sam and I will contact Ross and see what he wants to do with our visitor. It’ll be a good first step for us, I think. It’ll be like an olive branch, so maybe they’ll be more flexible with us.”

“Natasha, thank you.” Steve gave her one of his beautiful, heart-breaking smiles. Bucky wanted to kiss that bittersweet look right off of his face.

Natasha simply smiled back before walking out of the room, the door quietly clicking back into place after her.

“Well, that was a shit show,” Bucky said, breaking the silence.

Steve let out a surprised laugh, one that made Bucky want nothing else but to make that sound happen for the rest of his life. “Yeah, sorry about that. Are you okay with me staying with you? I know you aren’t helpless or anything, but I can’t help but worry. We can move you to my suite now that we’re sure you’re stable.”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand. The movement felt like lazy naps on a sunny afternoon, comforting and lovely. “Only if you make me breakfast.”

Steve leaned over Bucky and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. “Of course, whatever you want.”

“And Steve? Whether you sign the Accords or not, know that I want to stay by your side no matter what. You’re stuck with me now. I’m with you till the end of the line.”

 

~

 

“Okay, close your eyes.”

“Steve, this is silly. Just let me see whatever it is.”

“No, it’s a surprise!”

Bucky laughed, doing as he was told. He sat patiently in Steve’s bed, eyes shut while he waited. Steve had kept his word and made breakfast at 4 in the evening when they got Bucky moved up to Steve’s apartments. The bacon and eggs had been delicious, but the gentle kisses shared afterwards were even better.

“Okay, and open!”

Steve waited for Bucky to obey before pulling the tissue paper from around the long, metal object. It was a thick, black arm with gold lining along what would have been the arm’s muscles had it been made of flesh and bone. Streaks of gold trimmed the wrist and each knuckle, sparkling against the matte black of the metal.

Bucky looked up at Steve with wide eyes. “Holy shit.”

“Do you like it? Tony says you’ll have to come down to his shop to get it fully synched to you since it has a computer chip and electric nodes and stuff to make it fully functional. Or I can ask Vision to come up and do it, since you probably shouldn’t keep moving. I mean, it’s-“

“Steve, honey, you’re rambling.” Bucky pulled Steve down to his level by his shirt. “I love it. Thank you so much.” He leaned forward to steal a kiss, wanting to shower Steve in his affection.

Steve crawled forward onto the bed, surrounding Bucky with his muscular frame. His hands cupped Bucky’s jaw as tender as if he were holding an egg. The kiss was slow and lazy, just a gentle caress of lips and tongues. It made Bucky’s toes curl, and the beginning flames of want ignited low in his spine.

Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist, keeping him close while Bucky leaned back to trail kisses down his partner’s neck. The skin was smooth and warm, begging Bucky to mark it with his teeth. Steve let out a soft gasp as Bucky reached his collarbone.

“Bucky, I-“

Bucky shushed him, sliding his hand back around to Steve’s front so that he could ruck the thin t-shirt up his chest. Calloused fingers slid along the solid planes of Steve’s stomach, tracing the outline of each taught muscle. Steve leaned down to nip at Bucky’s jaw while he slowly explored Steve’s body.

When Bucky’s curious hand finally reached one of Steve’s pecs, Steve let out a beautifully broken moan. Bucky grinned, gently teasing a tightening nipple between two fingers. “You like having your chest played with, doll?”

Steve’s face was hot against Bucky’s neck, and little puffs of air stirred the hair around his ear. “Bucky, we shouldn’t. You’re still injured. I don’t want to tear your stiches.”

“Shouldn’t do what? I’m not doing anything strenuous.” Bucky leaned down further to gently lick the abused nipple.

A hand tightened in Bucky’s hair, not sure if it should pull his head away or drag him closer.

“Take off your shirt.”

“Seriously, Buck, I don’t think-“

Bucky pinched the nipple, hard. “Did I ask for your opinion? Take your shirt off.”

Steve grinned, clearly dazed, and did as he was told. Bucky could watch him flex those thick arms every day and never grow tired of the sight. Without his shirt on, Bucky could clearly see the galaxy of freckles along his chest and the blush that trailed down past his neck.

“Like a fucking piece of art, Stevie,” Bucky whispered, enraptured by the sight.

“Can I touch you?” Steve asked quietly as he looked up at Bucky from under his thick, blonde lashes.

“I’d be upset if you didn’t.”

Steve laughed. “Well I wouldn’t want that!” He gave Bucky one more kiss before gently tugging his shirt off as well, being careful not to pull at the bandages. He placed soft kisses above Bucky’s heart, then the top of his shoulder, and finally on the crook of his neck. His fingers danced across Bucky’s skin, exploring the endless mile of tan skin just as Bucky had done to him.

Bucky was happy to let Steve cover his body in gentle touches and sweet kisses, and he played absently with Steve’s hair while he enjoyed the sensations. It had been a long time since Bucky had been intimate with someone, and it had never been like this. All of his previous encounters had been rushed and hardly satisfying. Now Bucky felt like a king, basking in Steve’s worship.

Steve eventually found his way back to Bucky’s mouth, but he did so while tugging at the waistband of Bucky’s sweatpants. “I don’t want to hurt you, so please tell me if I need to stop.”

“Don’t ever stop,” Bucky replied. He tilted his hips forward so Steve could pull his pants down and off his legs. Bucky’s thick erection lay heavy and leaking against his hip. Steve licked his palm before dragging it down along the length of Bucky’s cock. His touch was as gentle as before, barely skating across the heated skin as he spread the pearly liquid along the shaft.

“Steve, you’re killing me.”

“I said I didn’t want to hurt you!”

Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s, tightening his grip and pulling hard on his dick. The glorious sensation sent fireworks off behind his eyes, and he heard himself gasp in pleasure.

“I have an idea,” Steve mumbled, letting go of Bucky to tug his own pants down. He pulled Bucky’s legs around his waist and lined their cocks up against one another. Steve was certainly wider, but Bucky was longer. They were too big together for Steve to fully wrap his hand around them both, but he held them tight enough for him to thrust against Bucky’s impossibly hard erection. The friction was delicious, and all kinds of embarrassing sounds fell out of Bucky’s mouth.

Steve leaned forward to kiss Bucky messily, made all the better by the insistent rhythm that Steve had set with his hips. Bucky finally gave in and nipped at Steve’s throat. He left a trail of red marks along the pale flesh, and Steve cried out with each one.

“God, Steve, I want you in me so badly. Want you to fill me up with your cock and cum,” Bucky moaned wantonly.

“Next time, baby.” Steve’s thrusts were becoming erratic as he grew closer to the edge. “For now I’ll just cum all over that pretty dick of yours.”

“Fuck, Steve, yes.” He locked mouths with Steve, tongues sliding against one another as they lost themselves in the multitude of stimuli. Seeing how worked up Steve was, Bucky pushed his hand out of the way so he could work Steve’s cock in his own fist.

Steve closed his eyes, panting into Bucky’s neck. His hips thrust insistently into Bucky’s grasp, and he forgot all about Bucky’s neglected dick. “Please, please Buck, please don’t stop. I’m so close already.”

“Good boy, begging so sweetly for me. Go ahead and cum for me, sweetheart,” Bucky growled, tightening his grip.

Steve’s dick jerked violently a few times before cum shot out all over Bucky’s hand. He pressed open-mouth kisses along Bucky’s neck as he rode out the aftershocks. His body was huge and warm over Bucky’s, nearly smothering the smaller man.

“Baby, you’re too heavy to lay on me right now. You have to get up.”

Steve grinned dopily back at Bucky, shifting to give him some space. He was clearly riding on a cloud in his head, and Bucky didn’t try to break him out of it. Steve quickly gathered himself enough to crawl down the bed and lay on his stomach between Bucky’s thighs.

Steve sucked a row of bruises along Bucky’s inner thigh, leading up to his still hard cock. He took the member into his warm, wet mouth and suckled on the tip.

Grabbing a fistful of Steve’s hair, Bucky tossed his head back to rest on the headboard and tried not to arch his back in pleasure. This could quickly go from the best blowjob he’d ever had to another night in the medical bay very quickly if he weren’t careful. Steve had certainly forgotten all about Bucky’s stiches, swallowing down as much cock as he could and stroking what he couldn’t in his firm grasp. Distantly, Bucky was aware that his moaning was very loud, but he didn’t really give a damn. Steve was sucking on his cock like a pro, tongue circling the head before he bobbed down further.

“I’m close, Stevie. Do you want me to cum in your mouth?”

Steve hummed, mouth still full of dick, and the sensation sent shivers down Bucky’s spine. Then Steve used the hand not wrapped around Bucky’s base to gently squeeze the tight balls right under his chin. The combination of his wet mouth and firm hands were too much for Bucky, and he pulled at Steve’s hair to keep him in place while Bucky reached his end.

He came with an embarrassing sound down Steve’s throat, muscles shaking with delight as the rush of endorphins flooded his brain. He let go of Steve’s hair but continued to stroke the back of his head as they basked in each other’s warmth.

“Damn, Steve. Where did you learn all that? Was that a required skill in the army back in 40s?”

Steve laughed, burying his face into Bucky’s hip. “Definitely not. STDs were running rampant through the troops, so I would not have wanted any part in that back then. We should clean up before we go to sleep. Do you think you can make it to the tub?”

“Only if you carry me, you big brute. I mean, holy hell, Steve. Look at the size of your arms!”

 

~

 

Vision came to fix Bucky’s arm after breakfast the next day. He instructed Bucky on how to use what muscles and nerves he still had in that shoulder to direct his new limb. Steve made popcorn while they worked and turned on the TV to watch the signing of the Sokovia Accords live.

“Steve, why are you watching that? You know it’ll just upset you.”

Vision frowned. “Perhaps I should go check on Wanda. I wanted to try making her dinner,” he said quietly, floating off through the wall.

Bucky and Steve shared a knowing look before Steve nestled closer into Bucky’s side. “I should at least witness the reason while I’ll be hiding underground for the next few years.”

“Where will we go?”

Steve looked pained. “Bucky, I don’t think you should come with me. It’s not going to be much of a life for a while. You’ll be safer going back to how things used to be.”

“No dice, Captain. You can’t get rid of me that easily. Remember what I said in the med bay?”

Grinning, Steve whispered, “I’m with you till the end of the line.”

“That’s right. So you better be planning on having enough room in your secret cave for two because I’m not leaving you.”

The two grinned like children at each other for a moment before a loud noise erupted from the TV.

“What the hell?” Bucky yelped, surprised by the sudden chaos on the screen. Everything went gray before the footage cut to static.

 

~

 

“The authorities are saying that this man was responsible for the bombing in Vienna earlier today, killing the king of Wakanda among many other important political figures. He is believed to be a marines’ veteran who goes by the name ‘Bucky’, and no one yet knows why an unassuming man like him would commit such an atrocity. 

“The Avengers, who were in attendance for today’s signing of the Sokovia Accords, have not yet commented on the matter. Is unknown whether they will be tracking the suspect down or not. The authorities have asked the public to come forward with any knowledge of the suspect’s whereabouts or if they know anything about the attack. We will continue to monitor the situation and inform you of any changes to the investigation. Thank you for watching News Channel 5.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time publishing smut for the world to see. Let me know what you think and if you have any pro tips for me. Thank you guys for reading this filth. It's taking me longer to write now that I'm back from vacation, but I'll keep trying to update every other day or so. I photosynthesize kudos, bookmarks, and comments into writing fuel, so keep 'em coming. Y'all are the best.


	4. It's Too Damn Cold Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds out that Steve looks damn good chopping wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we can all agree that this took far too long to write and publish. But in my defense, I've been interviewing for a job and preparing to move to a different state, so we all just have to suffer together.
> 
> Also, I totally intended for this whole story to be a PWP with fun scenes of Bucky and Steve dating to break up the constant sexathon. However, I have no control over my own fingers, so this turned into a plot-heavy monster that I am powerless to stop. Perhaps after I finish this story I can do a series of one-shots within this universe to fulfill my desire to see Bucky and Steve go on dates and maybe scar Tony with very public sex. We'll see.

Bucky wasn’t sure why he thought that running through the Avenger’s headquarters to reach the hangar with a stomach full of stiches was a good idea.

Steve had instructed him to grab his shoes and meet him by the jets before darting out the door to find Wanda, worried that Vision might try to stop her from leaving. Bucky had been so worried about being caught that he flew across the building as fast as his legs could move. He scrambled into one of the aircrafts and hid under the cockpit window. As he carefully peeked over the control console to watch for Steve, he began to feel his stomach throb with pain. He wasn’t bleeding yet, thankfully, but he knew it was only a matter of minutes before the adrenalin wore off.

Cradling his wound with one hand and a grimace, Bucky looked up over the console yet again. A man in a blue suit was sprinting towards him, and Bucky couldn’t help but compare the image to his memories of his dad’s old comic book collection. The artists hadn’t done Steve’s beautiful body enough justice, but they had pretty accurately depicted his stupid costume.

The door to the jet hissed open, and Steve threw himself into the captain’s chair. Bucky scrambled into a seat nearby, wincing at the sensation of skin pulling away from delicate stitches. 

“Where’s Wanda?” he asked through gritted teeth. Steve was so busy getting them out of the hangar that he hadn’t once looked at Bucky since boarding the aircraft.

“I couldn’t get to her. Tony apparently told Vision to keep her contained during the signing of the Accords. He would have chased after me, but Wanda threatened to run too if he came for us. I’ll send someone to get her once we’re out of the country.”

“Where are we going?”

“Do you really want to know?” Steve asked, a ghost of a smile on his face. He turned to look at Bucky, and his face grew pale. “What’s wrong, Buck? Did you pull your stitches?”

Bucky checked under his shirt once again to make sure. “No, it just didn’t appreciate the sudden cardio.”

Steve reached out and squeezed Bucky’s hand. “Take deep breaths and stay still. We’ll look at it when we get there.” He let go then, turning back to the console and steering them down the runway. 

He pressed a button on the dash as they sped up. “Sam, you copy?”

Static echoed through the cockpit for a second before a familiar voice cut through the noise. “Yeah, Cap. Where are you? Do you have Barnes?”

“I’m not an object, I’m a person,” Bucky grumbled under his breath.

“Yes, we grabbed a jet as soon as we heard. I tried to get Wanda too, but Vision wouldn’t let me. She’s safe for now with him. I’ll call Clint in a minute,” Steve replied, ignoring Bucky.

“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry about it. What else can I do?”

“Let air traffic control know that we have an aircraft headed towards Iceland. Tell them we’re some of Stark’s employees heading that way for a conference or something.”

“Where are you really going?” Sam asked, sounding suspicious of Steve’s plan.

“I can’t let you get involved any further than this, Sam. It’s not safe.”

Sam scoffed. “Not safe? You’re in a jet - alone - with a guy who possibly just blew up most of the UN heading towards an unknown location. And me asking where I can pick up your corpse after Barnes kills you is ‘not safe’?”

“I’m not going to kill him-“

“He’s not going to kill me-“

Steve turned to grin at Bucky. “Plus, Sam, I’ve been with him the whole time. And he’s injured.”

“This could be a set up. Him getting shot creates a pretty clean alibi so his cohorts could do his dirty work.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “And then have them leak to the press that I was the one who did it? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Sam, he didn’t do it. But I think you’re right about Buck’s shooter being connected to this terrorist attack. That’s why I’m not waiting around for Tony to show up, lock Bucky up for a crime he didn’t commit, and waste precious time that could be used to find the real culprit. And Vision isn’t helping either. He wanted to turn Bucky in for questioning.”

“Huh. Yeah, that makes sense. But who would-wait, you don’t think it’s….”

“The Winter Soldier, yeah, I’m starting to think so.”

Bucky could feel a headache begin to bloom behind his eyes. “Who is the Winter Soldier?”

Steve frowned, forehead wrinkling with worry. “Hydra had infiltrated SHIELD and corrupted it from the inside right after I hit the ice. Hydra re-built itself in Russia, and they created a brainwashed assassin to snuff out anyone who threatened their cause. They used a version of the super soldier serum that Erskine used on me to make the Winter Soldier the perfect weapon. When Nick Fury, Natasha, and I started rebelling against SHEILD, they sent him after us.”

“And he would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren’t for that medaling Captain,” Sam interrupted.

Bucky laughed at the confused look on Steve’s face. “So why do you think he’s involved with this?”

“I was pretty sure that he died on the helicarrier when I crashed it into the river, but maybe he survived. If someone wanted to keep the Avengers from hunting down the rest of Hydra, it makes sense that they would try to divide us. They knew they couldn’t kill us when we were all together, but turning Tony and I against one another would certainly give their super assassin an advantage.”

Sam inhaled sharply. “So they shoot Bucky to make sure you wouldn’t be with Tony at the Accords. The Winter Soldier blows up the meeting and tells the press that Bucky did it. Tony doesn’t know him well, so of course he would believe that Bucky was using you as a cover. You, of course, know that he was with you during the signing, so you fight Tony to keep Bucky safe. The Winter Soldier gets two of the big hitters out of the way so that he can pick the rest of us off like flies.”

“That a pretty damn good plan,” Bucky mutters.

“But it’s not going to work,” Steve says firmly. “I’m not going to fight Tony. We’re going to find out who really did this and if the Winter Soldier was involved. Tony isn’t without reason. If we come to him with proof, he’ll stand by us, Accords or no. We just need to stay under the radar until we can get that proof.”

“You’re putting an awful lot of faith in Tony,” Sam warned.

“He’s my friend.”

“And you’re putting a whole hell of a lot of trust in Barnes.”

Steve grinned, looking over at Bucky. “He’s my heart.”

Bucky felt butterflies wiggle in his stomach as Sam faked gagging noises over the radio.

“Gross. Okay, you know what? Never mind, I don’t want to know where you two are going. You can go be sickeningly in love somewhere far away from me.”

Steve laughed. “We’ll see if we have time between blowing up Hydra bases.”

“Shut your dumb mouth. Clint and I’ll get Wanda. Stay out of trouble, and let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Yeah, whatever. You owe me one, Cap.” 

The radio clicked once before turning off.

“So we’re going to Iceland?”

“Nope. Somewhere much colder.”

-

Steve guided the jet down into an icy cavern alongside the edge of a mountain. The cave had a tarmac and rows of bright lights outlining where the plane should stop. A man obscured by a large parka stood at the end of the runway near a metal door, waiting for them to approach.

“How’s it going, Nick?” Steve called over the roaring wind.

“Cold, Captain. You picked one hell of a place to go undercover.”

Bucky pulled the edges of his thin, denim jacket tighter around himself. “Nick as in Nick Fury? What is he doing here?”

“He’s the only person I could trust to get you somewhere safe. I sent him the coordinates after I left Wanda.”

“Your safe house is all ready for you, Cap. There’s a truck waiting for you outside the cave. Take it down the mountain, and the driver will drop you off on the side of the road. I got an old Indian propped up nearby for you, it’s got enough gas in it to get you to town. Follow the drag through the village until you hit the forest. There’s a dirt path that leads off the road and into the trees. Your cabin is at the end of it.”

“Thank you, Nick,” Steve said, grasping the man’s gloved hand firmly. “I’ll keep you updated on our status. Do we know if Natasha is okay?”

Fury shook his head. “She’s decided to side with Tony. God knows why, though I dare anyone to try predicting that woman’s thoughts.”

“It’s her decision. I just hope she won’t come for us.”

Bucky pressed himself to Steve’s side. He was freezing his balls off. “What do we do if she does?”

Steve put an arm around his shoulders. “We keep moving.”

-

Bucky was essentially a popsicle by the time they reached the cabin. The ride down the mountain and through town was wonderful and terrible: wonderful because he got to hold onto Steve the whole time, terrible because the wind cut through his denim jacket like it was a piece of tissue paper. 

As soon as they entered the safe house, Steve began gathering blankets and quilts to pile on top of Bucky. He gathered Bucky’s hands into his own and breathed hot air over his frozen fingers. Once the shivering had died down a bit, Steve left to gather wood for a fire. Bucky sat miserably under the cocoon of quilts until he could feel his toes again.

When his teeth finally stopped chattering, Bucky wrapped the thickest blanket around his shoulders and began to explore the quiet house. A thick layer of dust coated every surface, illuminated by the fading sunlight coming through the windows. Bookshelves lined the wall on either side of the fireplace, and a grandfather clock loomed in the corner. Someone had turned on the dim, yellow lights before they arrived, no doubt thanks to Nick Fury.

Bucky continued his search down the hallway and into the bedroom. The bed was simple but big, stripped of it’s sheets from when Steve tried to make Bucky a nest on the couch. A trunk was pushed up against the end of the bed, and Bucky found it full of clothing when he hefted the heavy lid up. He pulled a sweater, a pair of socks, and a coat from the trunk before letting it fall closed once more. After layering himself in his treasures, he headed back out in search of Steve.

The man in question was around the side of the house, chopping wooden logs into halves with an axe. Bucky stared without remorse as Steve’s thick arms swung the heavy weapon, slicing into the wood like a hot knife in butter. His shirt stuck to his chest with sweat, and Bucky wondered if he could wash clothing on Steve’s chiseled stomach.

“How long are you going to stand there leering at me?” Steve teased between swings, his breath visible in the chilly air. “This fire isn’t going to build itself, you know.”

“Good thing I have you here to take care of it for me.”

“You’re as lazy as a cat, do you know that?”

“Hush now, Steve, just keep chopping and looking pretty. I’m enjoying the show.”

Steve’s smile was shy but awed, like he couldn’t believe that Bucky was standing there in the cold just so he could coo at him. “You could at least get dinner started while I finish this up.”

“And miss out on this delectable sight? You’re asking too much, Steve.”

He laughed. “Bucky, stop distracting me, and go scrounge us up something to eat.”

“Bossy.”

“You love it. Now go, get!”

-

Dinner was a can of soup from the kitchen cabinets, beers from the fridge, and some stale crackers left in a tin on the counter. It wasn’t exactly Bucky’s best work, but it would do until they went back into town tomorrow to get supplies. They ate by the fire Steve had built, pulling the nest of blankets from the couch onto the cold ground for them to sit on. Steve didn’t mention where they were or what he planned to do, and Bucky didn’t ask. Steve’s analytical brain ran at twice the speed of Bucky’s when it came to tactics and espionage, and he firmly believed that Steve would tell him anything important as it became relevant. Steve had trusted him enough to know that Bucky had held no part in the attack on Vienna. The least Bucky could do was trust him to get them out of this mess.

Steve set aside his empty soup bowl, taking a swig of his beer before reaching over to wrap an arm around Bucky’s waist. “You warm enough?”

“I could certainly be warmer. Did you have something in mind to heat me up?” Bucky asked playfully, leaning into Steve’s space.

“Nope, nothing at all. I guess you’ll just have to stay cold.”

They laughed, enjoying the closeness of their bodies and the gentle sounds of the fire. Bucky slid his new, metal hand along Steve’s thigh, and Steve watched the teasing hand with rapt attention.

“Can you feel that?” he asked.

Bucky snorted. “What, your ‘please fuck me’ vibes?”

“No, the fabric of my jeans. Can you feel anything?”

“I can feel pressure, but nothing specific. Well, except for my overwhelming desire to get you naked.”

Steve laughed, leaning over to kiss Bucky’s cheek. “You’re being awfully playful considering where we are.”

“And you’re being awfully unresponsive to my obvious interest.” Bucky said, pulling away. “Am I doing something wrong? Is now just not the time?”

Steve cupped Bucky’s jaw in one of his warm hands. “I just have a lot on my mind. But there’s no reason why we can’t enjoy this one night before our lives really go to shit. I promise to do everything I can to keep you safe during all of this. But in case something happens to me, I want you to have had one last beautiful memory of us together.”

Bucky’s breath hitched. “And what makes you think I’ll let anything bad happen to YOU? I was in the Marines, I’m a damn good shot.”

“But what if we’re not enough for what’s coming?”

“Then I’m going down with you, or we’re not going down at all.”

Steve’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. “Till the end of the line.”

“Exactly.”

 

The shrill ringing of a telephone cut through the delicate silence. Steve pulled the cellphone from his pocket and held it up to his ear. “This is Rogers.”

Bucky gathered up their dishes and bottles, heading to the kitchen to put everything away. He could hear Steve’s conversation clearly but worried about eavesdropping. Just because they had agreed to face this shit-storm together didn’t automatically mean that Bucky had the right to invade Steve’s privacy. He waited until Steve hung up to come back into the living room.

“Is everything okay?” Bucky asked, hoping he sounded concerned but not too nosy.

Steve grabbed him as soon as he was within arm’s reach, tugging him back onto their nest and underneath Steve’s massive frame.

“Sam wanted me to know that Wanda is safe and with him and Clint. They’ll meet us in Siberia tomorrow.”

“Why there?” Bucky asked, breathless from the smattering of kisses Steve was leaving along his collarbone.

“It’s a lead we had forgotten about from when the Winter Soldier was last active. It had led nowhere at the time, but Sam thinks he’s found something. I’ll tell you all about it later if you’re good for me.” Steve rucked up Bucky’s shirt and sweater, continuing his line of attacks down Bucky’s torso. He stopped at the neat line of stitches and studied them closely before saying, “Huh, it must have worked.”

“Steve, you are such a damn tease. What are you talking about?”

“Well…when you were in the medical bay being treated for your wound, we found out that you have the same blood type as me…and the same blood type as James Buchanan Barnes.”

Bucky frowned. “That’s not that weird. Plenty of people have the same blood type.”

Steve shrugged. “Sure. Anyway, Vision hypothesized that maybe transferring some of my blood into your veins would help the wound heal. Looks like he was right.”

Bucky tilted his head down to look, and he was shocked to find his wound mostly healed. The torn and aggravated flesh that he had seen on the jet was replaced with shiny, pink skin that had almost knitted over the row of stitches. “What in the hell?”

“We may be able to take the stitches out tomorrow before we head out. Best not do anything strenuous tonight so that you don’t re-injure yourself.”

“I guess I’ll just have to sit back and let you do all the work, yeah?” Bucky grinned, running his hands up Steve’s thighs.

Steve sighed, exasperated. “Like I said, lazy as a cat.” He stood up then, disappearing into the bathroom with a, “Wait one sec,” thrown over his shoulder.

Bucky took the momentary break to pull his shirt and sweater over his head, kick his shoes and two layers of socks off, and tug off his pants and boxers. “I’m going to get started without you if you don’t hurry up,” he yelled, rolling his balls in his palm.

“What happened to you being good for me?” Steve replied, coming back to join Bucky on the floor. He had a bottle of lube and a condom in his hands, and he dumped them onto the ground to his left.

“Wow, Nick Fury thinks of everything, doesn’t he?”

Steve rolled his eyes as he quickly shed his own clothes and tossed them aside. “They come standard issue in a military med kit, you know that.”

“We didn’t have fancy ass lube like that in our kits, though. We had to make do with Vaseline, didn’t we, Stevie?”

Steve froze. “What? You….”

Bucky furrowed his brow. “Okay, maybe not. I guess the army in the 1940s had access to better stuff than the marines have now.”

Relieved, Steve replied, “Oh, yeah, of course. For a minute there I thought you meant we had served together.”

“What are you talking about? You know what, never mind. Why are we talking about lube when we could be putting it in me?”

Steve laughed and shook his head. “I’m not going to fuck you. If you want me to remove your stitches tomorrow, we can’t reopen the wound by being reckless.”

“But Steeeeeve….” Bucky whined with a pout. “Why did you get it out if your weren’t going to use it?”

Giving into the temptation of Bucky’s sinful lips, Steve leaned down to capture them with his own. He let his mouth brush against Bucky’s as he quietly said, “Don’t worry, I absolutely plan on using it, just not on you.

Bucky’s eyes grew dark with desire. “Oh, you want to get fucked, Stevie?” Fire pooled in his groin, and he couldn’t help but reach back to squeeze Steve’s ass. “You gunna ride me, precious?”

“Such a mouth on you,” Steve grumbled, pouring lube onto his own fingers.

Bucky watched in awe as Steve reached behind himself and began teasing his hole with a single, slick finger. Steve’s tongue slipped out between his teeth as he focused on slowly inserting his finger into his tight ass. He let out a quite moan and pushed further into himself.

“So beautiful, Steve. Absolutely breathtaking.”

Steve quickly added a second finger into the mix, rocking smoothly against his hand. Bucky squeezed his ass one last time before running his flesh hand around to stroke Steve’s dick. His metal hand reached up to play with a rosy nipple, careful not to use too much force. He hadn’t spent much time testing his new arm, and he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Steve by not knowing his own strength.

Steve didn’t seem to care too much about his own comfort as he shoved a third finger into his ass. “God, Bucky, I’m ready, please fuck me.”

“I’m waiting on you, sweetheart. This is your show after all.” Bucky stopped toying with Steve’s sensitive body and guided him to hover over his lap. He braced Steve with one hand on his side, using the other to slide the condom onto his dick. Steve squeezed some lube onto Bucky’s cock, and Bucky gave it a few quick strokes before urging Steve downward.

He could feel Steve’s warmth surrounding him like a fog as he slid home into Steve’s tight ass. His muscles fluttered along Bucky’s length but were willing enough to let the throbbing member press onward. He was hot and slick, welcoming Bucky like he had always belonged there. Bucky let him adjust for a moment before leaning forward and cracking a slap across one side of his beautiful ass. 

Steve jumped with surprise, mouth dropping open to let out a sweet gasp.

“Get a move on, there, precious. I don’t have all night, you know.”

“So bossy!” Steve complained, but he eagerly did as he was told. He started with a gentle slide up and down, enjoying the delicious friction of a cock inside him. Bucky reached back up to play with his nipples once more, and the added sensation caused Steve to grind against Bucky’s pelvis as he sunk all the way down. He then found his rhythm, using his wonderfully strong thighs to bounce on Bucky’s dick.

“What a lovely picture you make. I could keep you here forever and never get tired of this sight, you fucking yourself on my cock like you’d die without it.” Bucky let his hips jerk up to meet Steve’s thrusts, careful not to aggravate his wound. “You like being fucked, honey?”

“Yes, Bucky, yes. Goddamn, you’re huge. Feels like you could break me in two.” Steve’s eyes were closed and his fingers curled against Bucky’s chest, totally lost to the sensations and emotions being shared in their secluded cabin. His plush lips were left in a perfect “o” shape as he panted harshly with each movement. The only sounds he could process were Bucky’s perfect words, his own gasps and moans, and the filthy smack of skin against skin.

“I can’t wait to fuck you into the mattress, to see how hard I can give it to you before you scream. Would you cry for me, Stevie? I bet you would if I gave you exactly what you needed, used you like a plaything for my own pleasure.”

Steve let out a perfect, broken sob as he continued to writhe on Bucky’s cock. “Yes, anything, anything you want.”

“Such a good boy. And when I’m done pounding your sweet ass, I’d make you fuck me while your legs were still weak. You’d have to try so hard to fuck me the way I wanted while your body was still shaking from orgasm. But you would, just because I told you to.”

“Bucky, please, I’m so close, please-“

He cried out as Bucky gave in and wrapped his flesh hand around Steve’s weeping cock. “It’s okay, precious, you can cum for me. Go ahead, I’ve got you. Cum for me, Stevie.”

Bucky waited until Steve finally broke and came all over his hand before using the last of his energy to finish inside Steve. They held each other as the aftershocks rocked through them, only separating once the creeping chill of the room began to spread along their naked flesh. The fire was low in the hearth, burned to almost nothing.

Bucky played the hero, leaving Steve’s warm embrace to retrieve a wet washcloth. He wiped down his own body in the bathroom, rinsed out the cloth, and went back to Steve to clean him up as well.

Steve was practically comatose on the floor, body hair rising to defend against the cool air. He made soft, mewling noises as Bucky wiped him down and didn’t open his eyes until Bucky threw the cloth aside and snuggled up against him.

Bucky pulled one of the quilts over their naked bodies, enjoying the wonderful comfort of warm skin pressed to his own. “This quilt smells like Peggy,” he whispered, already mostly asleep and not comprehending his own words.

Steve was too far gone to hear him, and they fell asleep in the waning presence of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if there's anything you're hoping to see in future chapters. I know where the plot is going, but the sex scenes are open to suggestions. I think all good love stories need a healthy dose of out-of-nowhere kinky times. Maybe that makes me a freak, but you're reading this so you're a freak too.
> 
> Later, babes~


End file.
